


The Lawyer with a Crooked E

by MaeveBran



Category: Angel: the Series, The Crooked E: The Unshredded Truth About Enron (2003)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Same Performer in Different Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey gets a new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lawyer with a Crooked E

**Author's Note:**

> For the TwistedShorts August Fic-a-Day challenge, 2009. This is a crack fic. Please don't hold it against me. I'm playing with timelines I know.

Lindsey McDonald looked around at his new workspace-- a cubicle. It was a step down from the enormous office at Wolfram and Hart.

Okay, a cubicle was more than one step down, but at least he was working for humans here at Enron. The bankruptcy division was just the right job for his lawyerly skills. If there was a thing Lindsey was good at, it was talking and persuading people. This time, instead of persuading people to not sentence his clients to jail or worse, all he'd be doing is persuading them to invest their businesses' money in bankruptcy protection. Piece of cake. 

Lindsey had other reasons to like this new life he'd purchased for himself, a beautiful fiancée and a new name-- Brian Cruver. Angel, and hopefully the Senior Partners, would never look in Texas for Brian Cruver if they ever looked for Lindsey McDonald. Lindsey didn't exist any more for anyone except himself. It was amazing what saying "Co- Vice President at Wolfram and Hart" could purchase in the demon world and just how that translated to the rest of the world.

Lindsey sat down and picked up the phone and made the first of many phone calls. It was a pleasure to deal in just money not lives, souls and vampires. When the first deal went through that first week Lindsey knew he'd made the right decision. He was climbing the corporate ladder even faster than he had at Wolfram and Hart.

It felt good to be doing something neither right or wrong or worrying that that pesky Vampire with a Soul would case him. There was something elegant about making money. No right or wrong or bringing people back from the dusted. No evil hands. No karaoke demons. Just money pure and simple.

Lindsey loved it at Enron.


End file.
